The Dead World/Issue 81
It had been five days since the deal had been made and every single supply run that had happened had failed due to the camp's enemies knowing exactly where to strike, however Will's group members remained alive despite being targets. It was obvious now that Frank and Bradley were working with the camp's enemies but fortunately for them Harris had no proof against them. Now walking through camp, Frank gave smiles to people as he headed over to Bradley's RV. Eventually reaching it, Frank made sure no one else was around before he pounded on the door loudly drawing the attention of Bradley who was inside and quickly answered the door. However before Bradley could ask what he wanted Frank barged in, closing the door behind him. "I want this finished TODAY" Frank ordered while Bradley just looked shocked at the old man raising his hands as he processed what Frank had said. "there isn't a supply run today, there is nothing I can do to kill them" Bradley stated but Frank shook his head getting more and more angry. The more and more time that went by equalled the more time Harris had to find proof of them being traitors. "yes, yes there is" Frank said coldly looking Bradley dead in the eye but the man just shrugged in response before he went over to his cooler to get himself a beer. "don't see what I can do, no supply run means everyone is in camp all day" Bradley responded getting his beer and taking a long "sip" of it as he watched Frank pace around the RV angrily. "tonight, you can sneak in to their RV's and tents and kill them while they sleep, none of them are going to be awake" Frank said grinning at how he had finally come up with a good plan but Bradley's expression was the opposite. "woah, woah hang on just a minute, if I kill them in camp then people will some how come across their bodies and people will KNOW there is a murderer in camp" Bradley responded shaking his head at the idea as he drunk more of the beer. "not if you dispose of the bodies before morning" Frank stated but this time Bradley actually laughed as he turned to face Frank doing mock expressions as he spoke. "oh I suppose i'll just walk up to the guards and go "oh hey, just dragging out dead residents here don't mind me" Bradley said sarcastically with a smile on his face but Frank didn't find it funny, instead he found it annoying. "well we have silenced guns, you could just kill some of them too clear the path" Frank stated as if it was obvious but Bradley just scoffed and hit the table looking at the old man as if he was stupid. "god damn it now you want me to do mass murder and never mind if I get rid of the bodies or not, people will still notice they're gone and this will all fall down on me, NO sorry but I'm not doing this" Bradley finally said causing Frank to lose it.... Diving forward, Frank grabbed one of the kitchen knifes and forced Bradley down onto the table putting the knife to his neck as he pinned down the man before he could even blink. "you will do this, YOU HERE ME?!!" Frank shouted as he practically strangled Bradley who nodded frantically in response, surprised at the old man's strength. "ok, OK, i'll do it, I'LL DO IT!!" Bradley responded barely and finally Frank let him go allowing Bradley to gasp for breath desperately as he looked Frank dead in the eyes. Now Bradley saw the truth. Frank was in charge, whatever Frank said Bradley would have to do or he would die. Now, Bradley saw that he should have never worked with Frank because now he knew he was going to pay for it. "i'll do it" Bradley said another final time and Frank nodded his cold smile returning to his face as he walked to the RV door and exited the vehicle leaving Bradley to think about what he was going to have to do and how he was going to do it.... ---- Smiling as she laid on Anthony's chest, Karen gave a small and playful purr when Anthony started rubbing his hand along her back which sent shivers through her spine as memories of last night went through her mind. After the two had a near death experience on one of the latest supply runs, they had made up in a heated passion which made her laugh when she looked back on it. In short, the two were now back together as an official couple and despite the times, were having great fun. Blowing a hair out of her face, Karen looked up to him and smiled even more when she saw he had fallen asleep. He was cute when he slept, he really was. Suddenly stopping her thoughts, Karen winced at how she was sounding....a happy housewife? Scoffing to herself she eventually carefully moved out of his embrace despite wanting to stay there with him before she began putting her clothes on silently so she didn't wake him. She was scheduled to have a talk with Will about a plan to find proof on their traitors soon so she had to get going. Once she had finished getting dressed she laid a gentle kiss on his cheek before exiting their tent sharing a greeting with a few people as she began walking through the camp looking around for Will. However as she did, she noticed how Frank suspiciously and abruptly barged out of Bradley's RV obviously angry and unlike everyone else who was watching she also noticed him quickly hide a knife. Quickly thinking that Frank had killed Bradley, Karen began to head over to the RV but she soon skidded to a halt when she saw Bradley poke his head out and close the RV door. Getting more and more suspicious, Karen was about to sneak over and see what was going on but was stopped by Will who grabbed her arm and shook his head before pulling her over to a place no one else was so they could talk privately. "they had some kind of argument, Frank even threatened to kill Bradley if he didn't do something...don't know what though" Will practically reported to Karen but she brushed it off knowing he was in the military, he tended to do things like it sometimes. "ok, what should we do?" Karen asked but Will shrugged unsure as he looked to Bradley's RV in thought. Karen didn't no what to do either, how could they do something when they didn't know what the two traitors had argued about? "so, what did you call me here for?" Karen asked after a few moments and shaking his head out of his thinking Will turned to look at her with a "its not good news" expression before he spoke up. "Angelica told me earlier that Harris is becoming more and more focused on finding proof, she's worried he's going to go to far in trying to find it, maybe end up getting himself killed" Will told her and Karen nodded giving a small sigh. "what should we do?" Karen asked but Will just put his head in his hands again lost for ideas and Karen could tell he was tense as well as tired. For the past few weeks Will had been working hard to keep his group alive. "Will, you go and rest i'll talk with Angelica and see what we can do" Karen said and before Will could protest she gave him the "I'm not taking no for an answer" look causing him to sigh and nod, exchanging a good bye before he headed over to his tent, leaving Karen to handle things. ---- Sitting on some chair outside, Jamie stuck out his in concentration as he tried to get the drawing he was about to finish done perfectly. However his concentration was soon broken when he heard a little girl speak. "you look funny when concentrating" Maria pointed out with a giggle while Jamie just looked up to her raising an eyebrow before looking around to see where that lesbian couple who looked after her were. "they're not here, they're at some meeting" Maria said as if reading his mind causing him to sigh. Great, now no one could save him from the curious little girl which he could tell she was while she tried to look at what he was drawing. "why are you here?" Jamie finally asked bluntly and Maria bit her lip looking at him confused as to why he was being angry at her beginning to shift on her feet which he noticed and mentally slapped himself for being blunt to a 12 year old, he just hoped she didn't cry. "I just saw you were drawing and hoped I could come over and....talk" Maria answered a little sadly and Jamie closed his eyes taking a deep breath before pulling over a nearby chair and gesturing for her to sit on it which she happily did. "I'm drawing a dragon been working on it for a while now" Jamie said showing her said drawing resulting in a gasp of shock from the little girl as she looked at it causing Jamie to smile a little, he always liked being told it was good and he could tell by her gasp she was about to say just that. "its amazing" Maria exclaimed as she continued to look at it like it was the most amazing thing in the world before she looked up to him, eyes sparkling with happiness which caused him to smile a little bit more. "I draw too, would you like to see mine?" Maria asked and thinking about it for a moment he soon shrugged before looking down at her again. "sure" he responded so Maria took his hand and nearly practically pulled him off to her and the lesbians RV to show him her drawings, along the way he shared a look with Karen and could see that she was happy that he was now talking to a third person causing him to roll his eyes. He always wondered why everyone seemed to be so focused on getting him to talk to as many people as possible but really inside, he didn't mind the fact people cared enough about him to do that. ---- Reaching Angelica's RV, Karen knocked on the door lightly and soon enough Angelica answered it with a beer in her hand and seeing it was Karen stood aside so she could come in which she did. "beer?" Angelica asked and Karen nodded giving him a small smile in thanks which Angelica returned before heading over to her cooler to grab a beer leaving Karen to sit down at the table inside the vehicle. As quickly as she had gone, Angelica returned and handed Karen her beer which Karen thanked her for as she sat down opposite Karen and for a few moments they sat there in silence looking at each other until finally Karen spoke up. "Will told me about Harris" Karen stated resulting in a sigh coming from Angelica as she took a quick sip of her own beer before responding. "yeh? then you know that he's starting to go crazy" Angelica stated in response and Karen nodded giving Angelica a sympathetic smile. Everyone knew that if Angelica had one true person she could call friend it was Harris, it must be horrible to see your best friend slowly go crazy.... "what you here for then?" Angelica asked and Karen shrugged as she sipped her beer, letting the sensation go down her throat before she answered. "wanted to see if you were up for working with me and trying to stop Harris from doing anything stupid" Karen told her causing her to take a deep breath before she shook her head and scoffed. "isn't nobody going to be able to stop him" Angelica told Karen in response but Karen just reached forward and took Angelica's hand in hers which surprised both woman but they pushed their surprise back down again as they looked at each other. "isn't he worth trying?" Karen asked and Angelica had a deep think about it quickly while Karen waited. Eventually Angelica had her answer and looked Karen straight in the eye as she gave a small smile. "alright, i'll work with you to get Harris back to how he was" Angelica answered.... ---- Laying in his tent bed, Will smiled as he had finally got a chance to rest. Also as a plus for once, he wasn't having bad dreams of any past experiences. He usually dreamed about the time he found his dead wife or everyone in his group like Logan were blaming him for their deaths. However this time he was having some dream that they all had managed to make it to some safe zone, where they could live in peace and not have to deal with problems like low supplies, seeing zombies everyday and all the other bad things they have to deal with. Although this dream soon stopped when he heard the flap to his tent opening causing him to open his eyes and see it was Bella slipping in quietly giving him a small smile which made him grumble as she said a greeting. "damn it Bella, I was having a nice dream for once" Will stated making her laughing a little as she slipped into the bed next to him, eyes full of amusement, not even saying sorry. "oh? and what was it about?" Bella asked which resulted in him smiling again as he closed his eyes in thought accepting her into a hug when she showed she wanted one. "it was about us lot, we'd managed to make it to this safe zone which was perfect. It had electricity, all the supplies we could ever want and want to know the best part? NO ZOMBIES" Will told her causing her to smile big at the thought of finding a place like that. "hmm, that does sound like a perfect dream" Bella stated in response causing him to chuckle as he playfully nudged her with his arm while she laid her chin on his chest looking up at him with amusement. "it was until you interrupted it" Will playfully scolded causing her to stick out her tongue at him which he done the same to her after before the two settled down into a hug. They found themselves doing this often, hugging each other to let each other know they were both still alive. Remaining just friends which they liked that way. ---- Leaning against his RV, Frank smirked as he watched mothers scolding their kids for playing toy guns. Apparently with the situation they were in now, mothers didn't want kids to play that type of game. However his attention was soon turned to beside him when he heard a voice speak up. "like that do you?" Harris asked coldly gesturing to the mother and kids scene but all he did was nod and give him a smile which instantly got the reaction Frank wanted, for Harris to get mad. One thing that was good about Harris knowing about Frank and Bradley being traitors was the fact Harris was slowly beginning to go mad in trying to find proof and this meant if Frank played his cards right, he could use Harris's madness to take over the camp. Stomping over to Frank, Harris grabbed the old man by his color and pulled him close so they were face to face, both glaring at one another, neither ready to back down. "I know your a traitor and I'm going to prove it, you hear me?!" Harris spat, trying to threaten but Frank just chuckled and shrugged leaning closer so he could whisper harshly. "do your fucking worse" Frank dared trying to piss Harris off enough so he could lose his temper and attack Frank. However Harris soon noticed the residents in the area had turned their attention to the two men so he let Frank go. "we'll finish this later" Harris stated causing Frank to grin. "looking forward to it" Frank responded causing Harris to growl. Eventually the two men went their separate ways through camp, more willing to take the other down that ever.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues